The Winner
'The Winner '''is the second episode in the Season 25 (5) of Phineas and Ferb,which is 48 episodes overall.After being shocked that Irving din't win anything,Claire decided to make Irving a winner which caused problems. Episode Summary Evelyn,Irving and Albert stands in front of the fridge and their mother,Claire. Claire announced that the "Star and Weather Chart" and she wants everyone to announced what have they received or win. Evelyn announced that she win an award for making her Water Communication Machine,Claire puts Evelyn in the sunny cloud row and told her that she needs more awards to reach the Star row. Albert announced he gave Bonnie,a rare flower in which the Wilson Family was impressed because of him,Claire put him in the cloudy row and then Claire puts herself in the Star row for winning after she introduced a new product to everyone. Claire asked Irving if he gets anything,but Irving said No.this makes Claire thinks that she needs to raise her younger son's potential,Claire puts Irving in the cloudy row. The next day,Claire wakes Irving up and Irving began to asked why is the place so cold and Claire replied their in the grocery,3 in the morning and Irving was shocked,because this is the first time that a grocery opens so early. Claire told Irving to slap one of the grocery workers so that they can put some discounts at the food. Irving din't agree and Claire scares him by saying that he won't see Phineas and Ferb again. Irving do it,he slaps the grocery worker and awkwardly told him to put some discount at the foods,the grocery worker din't agree and Irving shouted,which makes the grocery works put some discounts at the food. While going home and inside the car,Claire told Irving she's gonna train him on how to be a winner,Irving din't agree at first,but he reluctantly accept it. Claire trains him,she trained Irving to stand at the roof and show his braveness and since it's raining,a lightning almost struck him,which made Irving go down and Claire asked Irving that what does a winner do with the fruit lemons,Irving awkwardly said,"He makes lemonade" and Claire corrects him that a winner squeezes it to life's eyes,Claire shows a sign to make Irving shoots some lemon juice at her eyes,Irving squeezes the lemon juice to her mother's eyes in which her mother shows a maniacal laugh. Later that afternoon. Phineas and Ferb asked Irving that what happen to him,Irving din't answer because he din't sleep at "right side of the bed". That evening,Irving went home and finds his brother terrified and Irving asked what happen to him and Albert replied that Evelyn became angry and trash the garbages in the house because their mother din't put her in the sunny row. Albert reveals he caused a havoc in the house and told Irving that the chart is causing family problems and he was put in the sunny row. Irving went to the kitchen and became happy that he is in the sunny row,but later he became in digust,after his mother told him to used his anger to be a winner. Irving then became happy again after his mother told him that tomorrow morning is a Family Picnic. That morning,they we're inside the paintball field,in which it was a family battle. The objective of the game is to find the flag,somewhere in the hill and the wager:,to remove the chart if Irving wins, The Family separates and somewhere, Irving hears some maniacal laughs and noticed that some paintballs are coming towards him,he dodged it and sprints away from Claire. Irving was walking and noticed Albert coming out of the bushes,terrified and shooting some paintballs,but he missed it. Albert and Irving noticed a bomb and they realized it was Evelyn who threw it,they we're running and Albert told Irving to get the flag at the evil,Irving noticed Albert was in Evelyn's traps,Albert urged Irving to get the flag for their family's sake,as Irving walks away,Evelyn points her paintball gun to Albert,Albert told her not to worry,because she was caught on one of her traps,Evelyn then said "What a predicament",Albert and Evelyn hugs and then the bomb explode,it was a paintbomb.they realized they we're out of the game and go off for some apple juice Irving then reach the hill,he tries to grab the flag. He noticed his mother was far behind him,Irving shouted at his mom to stop the battle because it caused family problem. Claire then said to just grab the flag,Irving agrees and then Claire shoots him but missed. Irving became angry and shoots a paintball to his mother and then he said "There!,Happy!",Irving grabs the flag and Claire laughs because it was one of the best paintball battle she had ever entered and Irving laughs with her. The episode ends,when Claire tores the chart in the fridge and throws it in the trash can. Background Information *This is the first time,that Albert,Irving and Evelyn's mother has a major role. *It is revealed that Claire likes paintball battle since she was a teenager. *Evelyn's invention was mentioned for the first time. *Evelyn is the only who doesn't have paintball guns and doesn't have a protection glasses only mask. Allusions *'The Amazing World of Gumball - 'This episode is similar to the Amazing World of Gumball episode,"The Fridge",but some scenes are different. *'Face-Off '- Evelyn's quote "What a predicament" was a reference from John Travolta's quote in the movie. *'Cheshire - '''Evelyn's mask is similar to Cheshire from D.C Comics. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Albert Category:Irving